Supernatural - The Boys are Missing
by MattViklund
Summary: Sam and Dean have disappeared without a trace. Three women from their past, Jessica, Bela, and Ruby, have been mysteriously resurrected to solve the mystery. Is Crowley pulling all the strings behind the scenes? Or is it someone, or 'something' else entirely?
1. PROLOGUE

_**PROLOGUE**_

"Ow! Get off me! That isn't a pillow!" Jessica whines and pushes Ruby off her chest.

"Sorry. You're really comfortable though," Ruby says with a sly smile.

"Ugh. Is it morning already?" Bela asks as she begins to move and stretch.

The three young women wearing matching tank tops and shorts are a mess of arms and legs. They untangle themselves and sit up on the single queen sized bed in their dingy motel.

Bela looks the other two women up and down. Morning wasn't a particularly good look for any of them. "What were your names again? Sorry, I was pretty drunk last night."

"I think we all were. That's what happens when you suddenly exist again I guess. Straight for the booze. It's Ruby by-the-way."

Jessica rubs the sides of her head and lets out a soft moan. "Jessica," she says and holds up a hand. "So, it's the same for the two of you then? You both remember dying years ago, and now suddenly, here you are?"

"Here we all are," Bela says in her soft English accent. "Together on a bed in some scumbag motel. This sounds like the beginning of a really bad porno."

"Or cheap slasher flick," laughs Ruby as she stands and pads into the little kitchen. "Coffee all around, girls?"

The other two girls nod their weary heads.

Jessica fiddles with her top and wrinkles her nose. "I wish whoever provided us with these clothes had known my size first. I don't know about you two, but I'm being squished to death in this thing."

Bela slides off the bed and pads toward the bathroom. "You can try mine if you want," she says as she tosses her top out the bathroom door, "but I'm pretty sure they're all the same size."

The sound of shower water mixes with the sound of boiling water as the other two women size each other up from across the room.

"So, how did it happen for you?" Ruby asks.

Jessica lets out a long sigh. "Die, you mean?"

Ruby gives her a nod.

"A guy named Brady. He was actually the one that introduced Sam and I. We didn't know it, but he was actually a stooge working for some big-time demon named Azazel. Anyway, I was stuck to the roof and set on fire. What about you?"

"Sam?" Ruby asks. "As in, Sam Winchester?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

Ruby is silent for a moment. "Oh yes. The Winchesters were the ones that killed me."

"Oh."

The room falls silent as neither woman knows what to say next. The bathroom door opens with a puff of steam. Bela enters with towels wrapped around her body and hair. "All yours, girls. Who's next?"

"Me, me, me," Jessica says, grateful for an exit.

A knock at the door causes the women to freeze. They all exchange looks.

"Are we expecting a visitor?" Jessica asks.

"You know as much as us," Ruby says as she moves to the entrance.

A short, well-dressed man holding several hangers of clothing is revealed. He looks Ruby up and down and gives her a little grin. "Hello, pumpkin."

Ruby scowls at the little man. "Crowley," she hisses. "What do you want?"

He holds up the clothing. "No love, more like… what do YOU need?"

He enters, makes himself a cup of tea and watches as one by one, the women silently shower and change into the clothing he has provided.

Thirty minutes later, the refreshed and fully dressed woman stand before him.

"OK, so who are you anyway?" Jessica asks.

"He's a little twerp that thinks he's hot stuff," Ruby says with a huff.

"That was then, although I think you're being a bit harsh, love," he says with his signature grin. "The name's Crowley. I'm the king of Hell."

"King of Hell?" Bela muses. "You're the one that brought us to life again?"

"In fact, I'm not, actually," he says with raised eyebrows. "I haven't the foggiest who actually did. All I know is the three of you are here for a reason."

"Which is?" Jessica asks.

Crowley smiles and holds up an android tablet. "The boys are missing."

 _ **END OF PROLOGUE - STORY STARTS NEXT CHAPTER**_

 _**** be sure and leave a review stating what you disliked about this story._


	2. Baby

_**Chapter 1: Baby**_

"Can I see it again, please?"

Jessica hands Bela the android tablet from the back seat as Baby speeds down the darkened highway. Dean's black 1967 Chevy Impala hardtop purrs as Ruby steps on the gas a little.

Bela taps the play icon on the handheld computer and the now familiar video begins to play again.

Sam and Dean are investigating an old warehouse. They don't appear to know that they're being filmed. Sam looks up when he thinks he hears something. "Did you hear that, Dean?" he asks. "Hear what?" Dean asks back. Suddenly, Sam is engulfed by magical lightning and disappears in a puff of smoke. "Sam!" Dean shouts and runs to the spot where his brother disappeared. The older Winchester looks about with a wild look in his eye. "Sammie!" he shouts again. Dean then notices that he's being filmed. "What are you doing here?" he asks the person filming. "Did you do this?" he shouts. "Answer me!" The video then flashes white and Dean is lying on the ground. It's not known if he's breathing or not.

Bela places the tablet on her lap and looks out the window lost in thought.

"How far did Crowley say this joint was again?" Ruby asks.

"We're still a good thirteen hours from Toledo, Ohio," Jessica answers. "Just drive as long as you can and we'll switch off with you."

"I'll be alright. I don't need much sleep," Ruby replies with a little smile.

"Well I do. It's already been six hours; I'm exhausted," Jessica says with a yawn. "How about you, Bela?"

Bela snaps back to the present. "Sorry? What?" she replies in her soft English accent.

"Nothing. By the way, we never asked you how you... you know... died."

Bela looks away again. "Hell Hounds," she says softly. "I learned not to make deals with demons the hard way. What about you two?"

"Knife," Ruby chirps up. "I had a little... misunderstanding with the Winchesters."

"Demon killed me with fire," says Jessica. "Ruby, what do you mean you had a little misunderstanding? Sam was one of the most wonderful men I ever knew. He must have had a good..."

Ruby interrupts her. "I'm really not up for talking about it. Sorry."

Bela continues looking out the window. "Fair enough." She turns to Jessica and studies her for a moment. "You two were close then? You and Sam?"

Jessica feels her eyes begin to moisten a little and manages a nod. "Yes. We talked about getting married one day, actually. This was years ago, mind you, but... yes. I loved him." She chokes back her emotions and clears her throat. "What about you and Dean? Were you close?"

A smile creeps across Bela's face as she remembers her time with the Winchester boys. "I think so. I'm pretty sure Dean has a new woman for breakfast, lunch and dinner, but... yeah. We had a lot of passion. I mean, we fought a lot. A lot a lot, actually, but that was all part of the attraction between us."

Jessica understands and slowly nods. "I can see that. I didn't know Dean that well, but I recognize the passion you're talking about. How 'bout it, Ruby? Team Dean or team Sam?"

Ruby takes a long time to think the question over. Finally, she takes a deep breath. "I had sex with Sam."

Bela's eyes grow wide and she shoots Jessica a look. Jessica feels as though she was just slapped in the face with a brick. Her mouth moves, but no sound comes out.

Ruby arches her neck and to look into the rear-view mirror. She locks eyes with the woman in the back seat. "Sorry," she says quietly. "You're right though. Sam is a pretty special guy."

Jessica clears her throat again and desperately tries to change the subject. "OK, so what do we know so far? Crowley gets emailed a link to a video and is directed to mail tank tops, shorts, and alcohol to the motel we all met at."

Bela nods in agreement. "Yes, and Sam and Dean have been missing for about a week. Crowley said he didn't see any clues at the scene, but he was able to drive Baby back to meet us at the motel."

Ruby tosses in her two cents again. "And don't forget the part where we all suddenly appeared naked in that stupid motel in the first place!"

Bela and Jessica exchange looks. "We decided to never speak about that. Ever," Bela says in a firm tone.

"Man, I put those clothes on so fast..." Jessica mumbles to herself.

Ruby laughs out loud. "Well, I was glad for the booze. You guys are so funny!"

Bela rolls her eyes and reaches into the glove compartment. "Let's see what the boys have for music. I can't believe they still listen to tape cassettes." She fishes out a handful of the plastic cases. "Nine. Dean owns nine whole albums. How do they not go insane with so little variety?"

Ruby shrugs. "He's a funny one."

Jessica lies down on the back seat with a little sigh. "Put one on, will ya? A little music would be nice."

Bela opens the Kansas case and pops in the cassette. 'Carry on Wayward Son' begins blaring out the speakers. Smiles cross the women's faces as Baby speeds onward into the darkness.


	3. The Angel and The Demon

_**Chapter 2: The Angel and The Demon**_

Bela's eyes flutter open. The morning sun streams through Baby's window and strikes her square in the face. The sound of soft snoring registers next and she looks down to see Ruby's head on her lap. Jessica stirs on the back bench.

"Mmmm... where are we?" she mumbles as she sits up.

"I'd have to guess we're at the warehouse - the scene of the crime," Bela replies. "I'd ask Ruby, but she's asleep on my lap."

"Wow, she must have driven all night. She's got a lot of stamina."

As if in answer, Ruby lets out a loud snore and awakens. She coughs a couple of times and sits up. "Hey girls," she mumbles and wipes the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning," Bela says with a smile. "Is this the address Crowley gave us?"

Ruby nods and continues rubbing her face.

"Thanks for doing all the driving. I don't know how you did it," Jessica says and pats the smaller woman on the shoulder.

Ruby smiles. "No problem. Like I said, I don't need a lot of sleep. Come on, it's time to find the Winchesters."

The women fix themselves up as best they can, then enter and begin searching the warehouse.

Jessica surveys the walls and support beams. "This is it. I recognize this area from the video. This is where it happened."

Bela stoops down and studies the floor. "This is where Dean was lying... which means Sam disappeared right there," she says pointing to a spot a few feet away.

"Crowley said he searched the area but didn't find anything," Ruby offers. "But I don't trust him. Keep looking, girls."

"I also do not trust Crowley."

A man's voice startles the three woman and they all let out a yelp. They look up to see a man in a light brown trench coat standing in the shadows.

"Where did you come from?!" Jessica shouts.

"I come from Heaven, but I'm here on earth now," Castiel answers.

Ruby slowly approaches the angel. "Well, well, well... if it isn't Castiel the angel."

He scowls. "Ruby. How is this possible? Sam and Dean said they put an end to you."

She shrugs. "I couldn't tell you. None of us know how we're back."

"Wait," Bela interrupts. "An angel? As in, Heaven and God and all that?"

"Yes," he replies, then turns his attention back to Ruby. He studies her for a moment and his expression turns to one of confusion. "This shouldn't be possible. You're the same demon that vexed the Winchesters, but there's something different about you. Something that I'm not familiar with."

He turns and studies the other woman. "Yes. You all have a strange quality about you."

Bela and Jessica exchange shocked looks. "Did he just say you're a... demon?!" Jessica shouts.

Castiel nods. "Yes. This one is not to be trusted. She manipulated Sam and Dean in order to facilitate the return of Lucifer."

"What!?" Bela shouts.

Ruby rolls her eyes and lets out a loud sigh. "Yes, OK, fine. Thanks for letting the cat out of the bag, you big kill joy," she says to the angel. She turns her attention to the other women. She blinks and her eyes turn jet black.

Bela and Jessica gasp and take a few steps back. "Stay... stay away from us!" Jessica shouts.

Ruby blinks again and her eyes return to normal. "Calm down, girls. It's not like that." She turns her attention back to Castiel. "I'll admit it. Yes, I manipulated the Winchesters into helping me bring Lucifer back. That's why they killed me. But once Lu came back, do you know what he did for me?"

The other women stare at her, but say nothing.

"Jack! Squat! Zippo! He just let me float around in the either after the boys stuck me with their magic knife!"

"Demons float?" Castiel asks.

"Not my point," Ruby continues. "The point is, all my hard work got me nothing. Nothing at all. So screw him. And screw Hell. The Winchesters actually did me a favour putting me out of my misery. In a weird way, I feel like I owe them now."

She turns back to the other women.

"Maybe that's why I was selected to join 'Team Gorgeous'. I don't know. But I swear to you, I swear on whatever is left that is sacred, that I'm in this for real and I mean you girls no harm. Yes, I'm technically a demon, but I'm my own person. I don't answer to anyone or anything. You can think of me as... a free agent."

Castiel nods. "I am also, like you say, a free agent. My connection with Heaven is... strained. I still don't trust you though."

Ruby turns her attention back to him. "I hope with time that will change."

"We'll see," he replies.

Bela turns to Jessica. "An angel and a demon. And just think, the day just started."

Jessica ignores her. "Can either of you help us find Sam and Dean? I don't care about who or what you are."

"Yes. Right now, that should be our priority," Castiel says with a nod.

Jessica produces the android tablet and loads the video from Crowley. "This is all we have to go on."

Castiel watches the video and nods to himself. "Yes, that matches what I feel from here."

"Do you have any idea what they were doing here in the first place?" Bela asks.

"I know they were looking into an anonymous tip they received. There was some suspicious activity reported in the area. They asked me to meet them at this warehouse, but I was across the country. My car has been... acting up as of late and I only just arrived."

Ruby wrinkles her nose. "Your car? I thought you angels could just move around with a thought?"

Castiel looks a little embarrassed. "Part of me being a... free agent... is the loss of certain angel privileges."

Jessica spies something sticking out from under a crate across the room. "Guys, I hate to interrupt, but... what's that?"

Ruby walks to the crate and moves it to the side with one arm. She looks up to see the other women's surprised looks. "I'm a little stronger than normal people," she says sheepishly.

Castiel picks up the object and gives his head a little shake. "A card of some sort. I am not familiar with the establishment it lists."

"May I?" Bela asks and snatches the card from the angel. She studies the logo for a moment. "I know what this is. It's a company that specializes in occult items. I used to deal with them on a regular basis."

"That fits with what Sam and Dean may have been looking into," Castiel says with a nod.

"Then I say it's worth checking out!" Jessica says, her eyes lighting up a little. Bela and Ruby nod in agreement.

"Very well. I'll meet you girls there," Castiel says. He walks toward the door, then pauses and turns to face them again. "Do any of you know anything about cars? I may need you to give me a push start."


	4. Rare and Unique Antiquities

_**Chapter 3: Rare and Unique Antiquities**_

Thick silence hangs heavy in the black Chevy Impala as Bela drives toward the address on the card. Ruby sits in the back and watches the two women seated in front of her. After half an hour, she gathers the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry, guys. I should have told you what I am right away."

Jessica wraps her arms around herself and looks uncomfortable. She looks over at Bela who frowns to herself and concentrates on the road ahead.

"I can't believe you're one of them," she says softly.

Jessica winces. "I'm really not comfortable with this," she says and gives herself a squeeze.

"I get it. I do," Ruby says with noted strain in her voice. "But I can't change what I am. And I meant what I said. I'm in this for real, the same as you."

Bela nods. "You know Jess and I were killed by demonic stuff, right? How do you expect us to react? That and the fact that you chose to keep everything a secret until Castiel outed you. You don't exactly scream 'trustworthy' right now."

Jessica looks out the window, her eyes beginning to shimmer with fear. "I totally agree," she whispers.

Ruby slumps back into the rear bench seat with a frown. "You're right. I screwed up."

Several more minutes of tense silence pass.

Ruby sighs. "For what it's worth, I really like both of you. You're both gorgeous and awesome and I hope we can be friends again one day." She lies down and disappears from view. Her words hang in the air around the other two women as Bela coaxes Baby into a higher gear.

Castiel's car backfires as it pulls into the parking lot beside the Impala. Jessica shoots Bela a smirk as she leans against the side door. Bela returns a little laugh as she lounges on the hood. Ruby sits up, still in the back seat. Her eyes are slightly pink with emotion.

"I'm sorry I'm not able to afford a better vehicle. It's difficult for me to earn money," the angel says as he pushes the driver side door open with a loud creek.

"We'll forgive you," Bela says with a chuckle. "This is the place." She motions to the a boarded up building in front of them. "You have to use the rear entrance though, and you have to know the right words to say."

"And you know the correct words?" Castiel asks.

She gives him nod with a sly smile on her face.

"That's fortunate," he says and returns the nod. "Thank you for waiting for me." He looks the three women over and stares at a frowning Ruby in the back seat. "I sense the three of you are having difficulty getting along."

Jessica takes a deep breath. "We're working some things out." She forces a smile and continues. "But enough chatter, we've got some Winchesters to find."

Castiel gives another nod and looks at Bela. "Yes. I'll follow you."

She slides off the hood and links arms with Jessica. "I'm Bela, by the way. This is Jessica. We weren't formally introduced."

"It's nice to meet you both. Please, let's continue with our investigation."

Castiel, Jessica and Bela begin walking around the side of the building. Ruby doesn't move and watches them leave her behind.

Jessica stops and look back. She studies the smaller woman for a moment then manages a half smile. "Well, come on. Like you said, you're part of this whether we like it or not."

A glimmer of hope returns to Ruby's face as she quickly scrambles out of the car.

"This is it," Bela declares as she approaches a non-descript door in the back alley of the building. She gives seven sharp knocks.

A panel slides open, but no one speaks from the other side of the door.

"The eye is forever watching," Bela says in a professional tone.

The panel slides shut again and a click is heard.

Bela smiles and pushes the door open. "We're in business."

Several enormous men stand with their arms folded and watch the party of four as they enter and begin descending a long staircase. One of the guards leans forward and gives a harsh whisper. "Keep your eyes forward if you know what's good for you."

The staircase opens into an enormous underground facility. Boxes and crates stretch forward for at least a quarter mile. Several unsavory looking individuals glance up at the visitors, then go back to rummaging through the hidden treasures before them.

"Holy..." Jessica stammers as she looks around. "This place is incredible!"

Ruby appears unimpressed and shrugs. "I've been here once or twice. They've got some hard to find items."

"Butter my biscuits," says a giant man behind the counter off to the side. "I thought you were dead, English."

Bela gives the large man a smile. "Don't believe everything you hear, Oscar."

He gives a hearty laugh and steps over the counter. He easily picks Bela up and swings her around in a circle. "I knew it couldn't be true! What can I do for you today? Do you have something new for me?"

She returns his smile and wriggles free of his grasp. "Just looking for information, if you please."

The smile on Oscar's face fades a little and he steps back over the counter. "You know nothing is free here. Not even for you, English. Do you have something to offer me first?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester are missing!" Jessica blurts out.

Bela and Ruby shoot her wide-eyed looks. "Noooo..." Ruby whispers.

Too late, Oscar's face changes from friendly to unfriendly. "Now, you should know better than to mention those names in a place like this."

Bela has a pained look on her face. "I know, I'm sorry. I know how you feel about..."

The giant cuts her off. "Bad for business!"

"This card was found where they disappeared," Castiel says and holds up the business card. "You're establishment is somehow connected."

Bela and Ruby now turn their looks to the angel.

"Oh, for the love... let me do the talking!" Bela whispers.

Oscar loudly clears his throat. Several guards step out of the shadows and surround the woman and the angel. "I don't know nothing about nothing. Understand?"

Castiel watches the guards step closer. "He knows something. He isn't being truthful with us."

Bela and Ruby share a face-palm and sigh in unison.

Oscar gives a toothy grin. "Well, ain't that just too bad. Show'm just how bad it is, boys!"

A large guard grabs Jessica and picks her up off the floor. She screams and begins flailing in the air.

"Well THAT went well!" Bela yells and kicks the guard closest to her in the nuts. He crumples to the floor in pain.

Ruby blocks a punch from a guard and tosses him against the wall. "Guess we do this the hard way!"

Castiel holds up his hand. Three guards are sent sailing deep into the warehouse with a loud crash.

"I'll teach you some respect, English!" Oscar growls and lands a backhand on Bela's cheek. She spins around in the air and sprawls out on the floor.

Ruby's eyes go wide. "Bela!"

Jessica continues to kick and scream like a banshee.

"You're next!" Oscar declares and raises a hand to silence the screaming woman.

"No," Ruby says in a firm tone and grabs his wrist. "YOU'RE next!" The demon woman lands a solid punch to the giant's chest and knocks the wind out of him.

The remaining guard tosses Jessica to the floor. He strikes the side of Ruby's head with a martial arts kick and knocks her to the ground.

"Pound her. Pound her good!" Oscar wheezes as he and the two of them begin kicking and stomping the small brunette.

"Enough," Castiel declares and angel blasts the two men off their feet.

Jessica reaches Bela and cradles her in her arms. "Bela... Bela wake up," she sobs.

Castiel stoops down to check Ruby. "Are you alright? Thank you for your help with this. I'm sorry I wasn't able to end that sooner – my power isn't what it used to be."

Ruby is bruised and she bleeds from one nostril. "S'OK," she croaks as he helps her up.

Jessica cries out in anguish. "Guys! Bela won't wake up!"

Castiel approaches and examines her. "I can fix this. Hold her still." The women watch as the angel's finger turns bright white. He gently presses it to Bela's forehead. A moment later, she starts to stir in Jessica's arms.

"That big oaf. When I get my hands on him..." Bela mumbles.

Jessica looks overjoyed and gently strokes her friend's hair. "No need. Ruby and Castiel took care of him. Everything is fine now."

"We still need information," Castiel says and casts a glance toward the giant sprawled out on the floor.

Ruby smiles and reaches down to help the other women to their feet.

Bela's face twists into a scowl. "Oh he's going to talk alright. No more Mrs. Nice-Bela. I've picked up a few tricks for extracting information over the years."

One of the guards lets out a low moan and begins moving on the floor. Fire lights in Jessica's eyes as she runs over and viciously kicks the man in the jaw. "And stay down!" she hisses.

Ruby sits Oscar up and slaps him across the face. The large man comes-to with a grunt. His eyes open wide when he sees Bela advancing on him with her fists doubled up.

"Easy there, English. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot."

Bela steps on his crotch. "Let me use the right foot then."

Oscar howls and tears start running down his cheeks. She applies a little more weight and the giant yelps a little louder. "Have... a... heart... woman... please!" he sputters.

Jessica grabs him by the lapels. Her eyes narrow and she sets her jaw. "You're going to tell us what you know about the Winchesters, or my friend here is going to flatten your manhood for good!"

Ruby's eyes open a little wider in surprise. These girls really meant business. She tries to trade a look with Castiel, but the angel seems indifferent to the scene before him.

Oscar's breathing is shallow as waves of pain rocket through his body. "OK... OK... you win! You win!"

"Spill it!" Jessica screams.

"A... a woman. She wanted... wanted a gem to... to weave a... a spell with."

"What sort of spell!?" Bela shouts. "Who is this woman!?"

"P... Prison... spell," he wheezes. "Don't know... her name... left a... an address..."

"A prison spell," Castiel muses. "That could explain the disappearance. Sam and Dean could be trapped."

"What is the address!?" Jessica screams again.

Oscar desperately motions to a log book on the counter behind him.

"Thanks," Ruby says with mock gratitude. "Good night!" The demon woman plows the giant in the face. He slumps onto the floor unconscious.

Castiel flips through the log book. "I have the address. It's on the outskirts of town."

Bela gives him a grave look. "Then let's be off. We're done here."

He gives her a little nod and begins ascending the long staircase.


	5. The House on the Hill

_**Chapter 4: The House on the Hill**_

It's dark once again as the ladies pull up to the address Castiel retrieved from Oscar's log book. Baby's headlights cast an eerie illumination across the sprawling front yard.

"Why does it always have to be a spooky looking house?" Jessica asks as she looks over the run-down, turn-of-the-century home with its over-grown, unkempt yard. "Why couldn't it be a nice home on a well-lit street with lots of people merrily singing at a piano inside or something? Why is it always something straight out of Ghostfacers?"

"I know what you mean," Bela says with a frown.

"It wouldn't be any fun if it wasn't," Ruby chirps. She was feeling good about the contribution she made at the occult shop and her mood had brightened considerably.

Jessica shoots her a little smile. "Feeling better? You're already looking a little better."

Ruby looks at her face in the rear-view mirror. Most of the bruising from the occult shop battle had already softened and was almost gone. She gives herself a grin. "Another side benefit of being a demon. Quick healing."

Bela glances over to her companions and joins in the grinning. "Cass is going to take a while to catch up as usual. What's our plan here?"

Ruby shrugs. "Just check the place out, I guess. Maybe we should walk around the building and peek in the windows first?"

Jessica nods in approval. "Yes, I like that idea. Come on, we don't need Castiel for a walk around."

"I think it would be a good idea to leave Baby's lights on," Bela says as she taps absentmindedly on the steering wheel. "Do we have any flashlights?"

Jessica shrugs. "Dunno. Pop the trunk and let's see what the boys keep back there."

The ladies exit and access the rear of the vehicle. Their eyes go wide as Sam and Dean's arsenal opens before their eyes.

"Good grief," Ruby whispers. "These guys are prepared for anything!" She tries to look closer, but finds herself repelled by the wards painted around the inside of the car.

Jessica begins digging through the various weapons and holy artifacts. "Bingo," she declares and holds up several flashlights.

Bela holds up a sawed-off shotgun. "Bingo indeed. I suddenly feel much better about this whole situation."

Jessica frowns. "I hope you know how to handle one of those. Guns have always kind of freaked me out." She picks up a machete and grins. "This, on the other hand... I think I can handle this."

Bela nods and begins stuffing her pockets with ammunition. She picks up Dean's pearl handle pistols and looks at them lovingly. "Dean never let me touch these," she says quietly. "Well, honey... I'm touching them now!" She shoves them into the waste of her skinny jeans with a little grunt.

"I'd better take a backup as well!" Jessica declares with a big smile and picks up a rather wicked looking knife.

Ruby does her best to stifle the horror that grips her as she recognizes the blade that put an end to her life several years earlier. Jessica looks over with a smile as she tucks it into her boot. "You need some weapons too, Ruby?"

The smallest of the three women clears her throat and shakes her head. "No, I'm good. I'm good... thanks."

"OK. We ready to do this?" Bela asks as she slams the trunk shut.

"Almost," Jessica says. "There's one more thing that needs to happen first."

"What's that?" Ruby asks. She's taken a little off guard when Jessica wraps her arms around her and clutches her to her large bosom.

Jessica's voice trembles a little bit with emotion. "Don't think I didn't see what you did back at the occult shop. I saw how you stepped in to defend us. I'm so sorry for ever doubting your intentions."

"We're both sorry," Bela says and joins the group hug. "You're one of us, Ruby. Now and forever."

The tiny brunette feels like her black heart is about to burst and her eyes begin to moisten. "Thank you so much," she sputters. "You have no idea how badly I wanted you guys to say what you just did."

The women hold each other for long moments until they're illuminated by a pair of headlights driving toward them. The tell-tale backfire alerts them to who it is.

"Castiel!" they all shout as the angel exits his vehicle. He isn't sure what to say when he's put in the middle of another group hug.

"Please," he says and tries to escape, "It's nice to see all of you as well, but we've only been apart for twenty minutes. Did something happen in my absence?"

"Yes," Bela says with a smile and cocks the shotgun with a quick up and down motion. "We decided to walk around the house and look in the windows before going in."

Words cannot describe the look of confusion on Castiel's face. "I'm not even going to try and understand," he says and walks toward the house.

"Ok, back to business," Jessica says and takes a deep breath.

"Right," Bela agrees. "How about two teams? You and Ruby go right, Cass and I will go left."

Ruby links arms with Jessica. "Let's do this, girls! We've got some Winchesters to save!"

Castiel watches as Ruby and Jessica disappear into the darkness. Bela wraps around his arm, still grinning like a fool. He shakes his head as they start in the opposite direction. "I'll never understand females."

Jessica peers into one of the darkened windows. She shakes her head. "I don't see anything," she whispers. "Do you have demon vision to see in the dark or anything?"

Ruby gives a little snort. "I wish," she whispers back. "Nothing really cool like that I'm afraid." She looks in the next window and freezes.

"What is it?"

The tiny brunette shrugs. "Not sure. I don't see anything, but I definitely feel something. A presence of some sort."

Jessica takes her by the hand. "Come on. Let's tell the others."

"There's definitely something there," Castiel says in a low voice.

Bela strains to see through the darkened window. "Are you sure? I don't see a damn thing."

"It's familiar somehow," Castiel continues, "familiar, but somehow unfamiliar."

Bela rolls her eyes in the darkness. "Do you always talk in circles?"

"Hey you guys, there's something in there!" Ruby whispers as she and Jessica come around the side of the house.

"We know," Castiel says in his usual matter-of-fact voice. "It's time to find out what. Follow me."

Everyone returns to the front of the house, still illuminated by Baby. Before any of the woman can offer a word of caution, the angel blasts the door wide open. Something familiar to Castiel lumbers toward them.

"Sister?" he says to the approaching woman. "What are you doing here? What has happened to you?"

"Caaaaastiel!" the female angel screams and launches toward him.

He catches her by the wrists, but is unprepared for her ferocity. She manages to wrestle free and knocks him across the yard with a savage blow to the jaw.

"Whoa, girl! Just take it easy!" Jessica shouts and raises her visibly trembling machete.

Bela raises her weapon. "No, Jess! Get back and let me..." The warning comes too late as the angel roars and knocks Jessica to the ground.

"Grab her Ruby! I'll hold her off!" Bela shouts as she empties several rounds into their opponent. The bullets fail to penetrate and only serve to anger the wild angel further.

"No, Bela, that won't..." Ruby trails off as her warning also comes too late. Bela falls hard as she's slammed into the side of the run-down shack.

The demon looks at her fallen comrades, then locks eyes with her angel adversary. "OK sister, just you and me then."

The women scream and launch themselves into each other. Several powerful blows are exchanged as the evenly matched ladies battle all over the yard. Locked in stalemate, they roll around together in the overgrown lawn.

"She said you'd come!" the angel howls. "She said you'd all come! You all must die!"

"Less talk, more fight, you angel cow!" Ruby grunts and fights for the top position. She suddenly finds herself in a world of pain as the angel manages to free one hand and grip her by the forehead. Angelic energy begins to flow into her and she screams in absolute agony.

"That's enough!" Castiel barks and clobbers the female angel with a large block of wood. The angelic warrior's body relaxes on top of the screaming demon.

"Get her off me!" Ruby shrieks.

Bela sits up after Castiel works his healing mojo. She rubs the side of her head and winces. "I'm so glad you're with us, Cass" she says quietly.

"I'm glad as well. Someone has spelled my sister angel. It's similar to the feeling that I get from all of you."

Ruby is standing behind the possessed angelic woman and has her arms pinned down with a reverse bear hug. The angel struggles, but to no avail. "Not so tough when I've got the superior position, are ya honey? Let's see you break my kung fu demon grip!"

"Hold her steady," Castiel commands and moves to more closely examine the sister. He shakes his head after a few moments and draws the angel blade tucked into his trench coat. "It's clear there's a spell involved, but I don't know enough to know how to help her. I'm going to have to put her down."

"Wait," Bela calls out from inside the shack, "I found the cause." She holds up a small leather pouch. "I know a hex bag when I see one. Jess, find a lighter or something in the car."

A few minutes later, the hex bag is a smoldering pile of ash. The female demon relaxes in Ruby's arms and clarity comes back into her eyes. "Castiel? Is that you? What has happened here? Why am I being held by a demon?"

He motions for her to be released. Ruby does so and steps away. "I don't recognize you. Who are you?" he asks. "How did you come to be holdup in this old house?"

The female angel hangs her head. "I am a very low rank, it doesn't matter who I am," she responds. "And I don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember was being approached by a dainty red-haired woman. She put something into my hand, and now here I am."

Castiel looks back to the smoldering ruins of the hex bag and considers her words. A scowl crosses his usually emotionless face.

"Cass," Bela says cautiously. "Do you know who's behind all this?"

The angel slowly nods and mutters a name. "Rowena."


	6. Catching a Train

_**Chapter 5: Catching a Train**_

Ruby stares out the window of their latest cheap motel. She listens to the soft snoring of the other two women on the other bed. It was her turn to have a bed all to herself, but deep down she missed the feeling of closeness that came from sharing a mattress with one of the other girls.

Being a demon meant she didn't need more than a couple hours of sleep. Having long since fulfilled that need, she slips from her covers and picks up the pile of papers found at the old abandoned home from earlier that evening.

As quietly as she can, she begins sifting and sorting.

Morning comes and Bela's eyes flutter open. Jessica is still softly snoring in her ear. As usual, the sleeping woman's hands have somehow managed to find some rather embarrassing areas to land in the night.

"Morning, Jess," Bela exclaims loudly.

The larger woman's eyes blink open. "Morning," she groans.

Bela waits for a moment for the other woman to realize what's happening. It doesn't happen quickly enough for her, so she decides to help the situation along. "Could you let go of me?" she asks.

"Oh crap, sorry!" Jessica removes her hands from the other woman and shuffles away. "I did it again, didn't I?"

Bela sits up with a little smile. "Yeah. You're a night cuddler for sure. Were you dreaming of Sam again?"

Jessica sits up as well and gives a long sigh. "Yes."

The friends exchange a smile. Their smiles turn to awe as they look at the wall in front of them.

"Wow," Bela whispers.

"Someone was busy last night!" Jessica exclaims.

"What can I say?" Ruby asks as she enters the room with three cups of coffee. "I was bored."

The wall facing the beds is now covered with maps and locations from the documents recovered from the night before.

"You're amazing, Ruby!" Jessica says with a big smile.

"Here, here!" Bela chimes in and raises her coffee in a toast to the demon woman.

Ruby beams as she reveals in the adulation. "I love you guys!" she says and bounces up and down a little. "And look what I found!" she says pointing to the center of the wall. "All of the addresses cross reference to a single point on the map."

Bela slides off the bed and squints at the thumb tack in the center of the wall. "What's at that location?"

"A well-lit house on a well-lit street. There's a party there tonight," Ruby says with a grin.

"Are you serious!?" Jessica shouts, her eyes shining.

"Sure I am," Ruby replies with a sly look on her face.

The excitement drops off of Jessica's face like a ton of bricks. "Shut up. What is it really?"

The demon woman can't quite stifle a wicked giggle. "It's an abandoned subway."

"Dammit!" Jessica moans and covers her face with a pillow.

***

Its midday as Baby roars to a stop in the seediest part of Toledo. Dilapidated buildings litter the area as random trash sails by with every hit of wind.

"What a dump," Jessica grumbles and puts the Impala in park.

"I'm sorry," Ruby purrs and gently squeezes her hand. "When this is over, all three of us are going to get dressed to the nines and paint this town red!"

Bela sits up from the back bench. "Mmmm, we need a better saying. In this business, painting anything red usually involves a lot of bloodshed."

"I don't care what we do after," Jessica says softly. "So long as it involves Sam."

Ruby's face clouds over a bit but she manages a nod. "Right. Sam for you, Dean for Bela aaaand..."

"Castiel for you?" Bela offers.

Ruby wrinkles her nose. "Um... he's nice and everything. Certainly a handy guy to have around... but the whole angel and demon thing we'd have going on? Not really my style."

Bela glances out the windows. "Speaking of angle boy, where is he anyway?" She checks her phone. "He said he'd meet us here. He hasn't texted to say he'd be late or anything."

"Call him," Jessica suggests. "Maybe that hunk of junk he drives finally blew up or something."

Bela dials and waits. She shakes her head. "He's not answering."

Ruby lets out a sigh. "Well, how about you two get weaponed-up and we make this thing happen. The longer we wait, the longer Sam and Dean are imprisoned."

Everyone nods in agreement. Fifteen minutes later, the ladies stand around a circular cement slab on the ground.

Bela checks her phone again and gives another nod. "Yep. This should be the entrance alright. How 'bout it, Ruby? Can you move it?"

In answer to her question, the smallest brunette latches onto the cement slab and starts to grunt. Cement on cement grinding noises fill the air. Little by little, a ladder appears disappearing down into the darkness.

Ruby bends over gasping for breath. Jessica snakes an arm around her and gives her a squeeze. "We love you," she says with a big smile.

Bela quickly begins descending into the darkened passageway. "Come on, girls! Sam and Dean, remember?"

The ladder leads to an old abandoned subway station. Jessica makes a face in the dark. "Ugh! This place reeks!"

"Yup," Ruby nods. "Smells like home to me. You have no idea how bad Hell stinks. Nobody showers there."

"Gross!" Jessica hisses.

"OK, spread out, you two," says Bela. "If there's a clue here, let's find it and be done with this joint."

Flashlights click on and the women fan out.

"Everyone say something loud every thirty seconds or so, so we know we're all safe!" Jessica calls out.

"Roger!" Bela and Ruby say in unison.

Jessica screams.

Ruby's heart races. "Jessica!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bela shouts.

"I saw a huge rat!" comes her panicked reply.

Ruby groans. "We're underground. What did you expect!?"

Jessica starts moving toward one of the other flashlight beams. "I don't care! I'm staying with one of you!"

Bela shines a light on her face as Jessica approaches. Her expression says it all.

Jessica clears her throat. "Yes, I know - I'm just a big girly-girl. I don't care."

"GUYS!" Ruby screams at the top of her lungs. "Come here! Quick!"

The other two women run as best they can toward Ruby's flashlight beam. Their flashlights reveal the smallest brunette crouched down and looking at something in an old subway car. She points to a dark corner.

Bela shines her light in the direction indicated. Her blood runs cold and her heart leaps into her throat. "DEAN!"

Dean Winchester lays hunched over against the side of the cable car.

"DEAN!" Bela screams again and scrambles to his side. She cradles him in her arms as best she can. "He's still breathing. Dammit, where's Cass when I need him!?"

"Let's get him out of here!" Jessica shouts.

"Let me!" Ruby shouts back. "You girls light the way!" With a little grunt, the demon woman hoists the large man into her arms. Five minutes later, she lays him in the back of the Impala.

Jessica walks around in little circles clutching the sides of her head. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, are we supposed to undress him... or wrap him in blankets? Does anyone know? Do you guys know first aid?

Bela is visibly shaking. "He needs water! He's probably dehydrated!"

Ruby quickly rummages through Baby's glove compartment. "Here, try this!" she says and hands a bottle over the seat.

Bela looks at the bottle. "Whiskey? Are you insane?"

Ruby shrugs. "It's the only consumable liquid I can find in this beast of a car!"

"There isn't anything else for miles around! We've got to do something!" Jessica shouts.

Bela tosses her hands in the air and snatches the whiskey from Ruby. "I don't know what else to do," she whimpers. She pops open the bottle and presses it to his lips. "Come on, bay. Come on. Come back to me," she whispers and gently strokes his perfect hair.

Dean chokes and coughs violently. His eyes open but have trouble focusing. "Sam... Sammie..."he sputters.

"He's not here, Dean," Bela says lovingly. "But don't worry. We'll find him. We'll find him the same way we found you."

Dean continues. "Ro... Rowena..."

Jessica reaches over and cups the side of his face. "We know. Rest, Dean. We'll fill you in when you're stronger."

"Girls! Hospital! Now!" Bela barks.

***

"Your friend is very lucky," the doctor reports as she approaches the trio of women. "He's strong. He's suffered a little head trauma and he's extremely dehydrated, but he'll be alright. We're going to keep him overnight for observation."

Bela breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nods and continues on his way.

Jessica wraps her arms around herself and squeezes. "OK, so? What now?"

"Good question. We're kind of at a dead end," Ruby muses.

Bela stifles a sniffle. "I'm staying here with Dean. You guys understand, right?"

Ruby and Jessica wrap their arms around her. "Of course. We'll text if we need you," Jessica says.

"Thank you," Bela whispers, then quickly disappears down the hallway.

Jessica looks at her phone. "Dammit, still no word from Castiel. Where IS that guy?"

Ruby's face clouds over. "I hope nothing's happened to him."

Jessica sighs. "We have no way of knowing. Ugh! Poor Sam is still out there somewhere! We have to find this Rowena person!"

Ruby shakes her head. "We don't even know where to start at this point!" She looks up at the larger brunette. "We need intel!"

"From who? From where?"

"The only source we have left."

Jessica takes a step back and makes a face. "You don't mean..."

Ruby gives her a grim nod. "Hail to the king, baby." 


	7. Questing for Crowley

_**Chapter 6: Questing for Crowley**_

Ruby and Jessica stand around a soup bowl in their motel. Several herbs and arcane objects already litter the bottom of the container.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jessica asks.

Ruby nods. "One drawback to being a demon is the involuntary yanking that happens when you're the target of a summoning spell. He won't have a choice."

Jessica picks up the final reagent. "Alright. Let's get this over with then," she says and tosses an old bone in the bowl, resulting in a small puff of red smoke.

"You rang, love?" a grinning Crowley asks from behind them.

Ruby does her best to hide her contempt. "We found Dean, but we have reason to believe Sam is being kept by a woman named Rowena."

The King of Hell's eyebrows raise at the mention of his mother's name.

"I see," he says and begins slowly walking around the room. "And just how did you come to hear that name?"

"Castiel suspected her," Jessica offers, "And Dean spoke her name when we rescued him."

"I see," he repeats and continues to pace.

"Are you familiar with her?" Ruby asks, a hint of agitation in her voice.

He stops and looks at the women. "Oh yes, I suppose neither of you would be up on current events. Yes, you might say I'm... familiar with her."

A spark of hope flashes across Jessica's face. "Where do we find her?"

The little man smirks. "That's the question, isn't it? I've actually been searching for her myself."

Jessica stomps her foot in frustration. "Dammit! So you're no help at all?"

"Par for the course," Ruby mutters.

Crowley fanes a look of offence. "I said I've been searching, my pretties. I never said I didn't have any leads."

Ruby and Jessica exchange looks.

"Out with it," Ruby demands. "Either give us something, or be on your way."

He looks the women up and down and continues to smirk. "You know that isn't how it works. Tit for tat, love."

Jessica folds her arms in front of her chest. "What for what now?" she asks.

"He wants something for the information," Ruby says in a tired voice.

A feeling of panic begins to sweep over the taller brunette. "I am NOT having sex with you!" she shouts in a shrill voice.

Ruby slaps her forehead and sighs.

Crowley's eyes grow large. "Noted."

"What do you actually want, Crowley?" Ruby asks.

He gives a little nod. "Down to business then. It just so happens that I have a little errand I need taken care of. Do this for me, and I'll tell you what I know about my mother."

The women exchange looks again. Jessica takes a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry... did you just say... your mother?"

The smile drops off Crowley's face like a rock. For a brief moment, the King of Hell is caught off guard. "Ah, yes, right... well, that one was for free. Well done." He clears his throat and hands a card to Ruby. "This little scab has been trading information with those angel pansies upstairs. You'll find him at that address. See to it that he never trades anything again. I was going to see to it myself, but... it isn't easy being king. My time is at a premium."

"Fine," Ruby drones.

"Call when it's done." Crowley disappears in another puff of red smoke.

Jessica scowls as she pulls up to the old apartment building on the edge of town. "One time. Just one time can't it be a decent place? This joint looks ready to fall down."

Ruby shrugs. "We're creatures of darkness. We instinctively seek out the darkest, dirtiest places and call them home. We don't like bright and frilly."

Jessica looks the smaller woman up and down. "But you're not like that."

Ruby looks a little embarrassed. "Thanks," she says softly. "I'm a free agent though, remember? I'm actively trying to make different choices." She leans over and gives Jessica a little kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for noticing. You just made my whole week!"

Bela watches the heart monitor's rhythmic pattern as it continually confirms the fact that Dean Winchester is alive. A kind nurse gives her a warm smile as she adjusts the saline bag injected into his arm.

She sits by his side and begins caressing his hair. "You gave us all a scare, mister," she whispers and continues to stroke. "You gave ME a scare. How about you open your eyes and join us in the land of the living now? Hmmm?"

To her surprise, he does exactly that. She watches as his eyes focus on her. Recognition comes to his face, but no words are spoken between them. She reaches down and squeezes his hand. He squeezes back and smiles.

"Bela," he whispers in a weakened voice.

"Hello, Dean," she whisper back, her face exploding into a smile.

He looks around the room for a moment with a confused look. "Is this heaven, or hell? I never imagined I'd be hospitalized for an eternity."

Bela chuckles and squeezes his hand again. "You're not dead, silly. You're in hospital in Toledo, Ohio."

He doesn't take the news well. He quickly jerks his hand away from her and shuffles to the side. "Then who the hell are you? Bela's dead! Where's Sam?"

A pained expression swallows her face as she steps back. "You're right, Dean. I did die. You're not crazy. But something brought me back. It brought back a couple other women from your past as well, actually. I'm back and so is Jessica and Ruby."

"Jessica?" Dean asks. "As in, Sammie's Jessica? From college?"

Bela gives a nod. "I guess so. We never really traded life stories, but that sounds like it fits."

"And Ruby?" Dean continues. "Bela, if you really are Bela, stay away from that demon bitch! You have no idea what she's capable of! She will lead you down the garden path like you wouldn't believe!"

Bela holds up her hands to signal peace. "OK, OK, you're beat up and that was a lot of information to just drop on you like that. Just calm down."

"Where's Sam?" Dean demands. "That peeping whore Rowena ambushed us."

"We know," Bela continues to nod. "We know. Jessica and Ruby are trying to track her down right now. We're going to get him back, Dean. We're going to save Sam. You'll see."

Dean starts tugging at the IV in his arm.

Bela's eyes open wide. "What are you doing? Stop! You're in the hospital for a reason!"

"Sam's out there, and he needs me. The hell with hospitals. I'll be fine. Cass can fix me up later."

She takes a sharp breath. He looks up as he's putting on his pants. "What?"

"Castiel was helping with our investigation, but he's not answering his phone any longer."

Dean grimaces. "Oh well that's just great. Help me with my boots, will ya?"

A few minutes later, Dean and Bela wobble down the hallway together. She does her best to support him from under his armpit.

He uses his disarming playboy smile on all the doctors that walk by. "Hi, how you doing? Great day to be in the hospital. Have a nice day." Most pass by and shake their head a little.

They stagger out into the parking lot. A light suddenly goes on in Bela's head.

"Wait, Dean, where are we going? Jessica and Ruby are using your car."

A look of panic briefly passes over his face. "They're driving my baby around? Well, where's your car then?"

"My car?" she asks slightly annoyed. "The girls and I appeared naked in a motel together three days ago. We have the clothes that Crowley gave us and that's all!"

Now a look of distraction passes over his face. "Naked? Did you say 'naked'? All three of you?"

"Focus!" she shouts and elbows him in the ribs.

He snaps back to reality. "Right! Come on. We'll grab one of the extra cars in the parking lot."

Jessica creeps down the third story hallway in the dilapidated old apartment - quivering machete leading the way.

Ruby follows closely behind. "Apartment 3D. Straight ahead," she whispers.

Jessica loses her nerve and freezes. "You go first!" she whispers back.

"Fine." Ruby gently pushes the tip of the machete away from the door. "Point that thing somewhere else, will ya?"

Jessica frantically nods and points the tip toward the floor.

Ruby studies the taller woman for a moment. "Actually, stick it down the back of your pants."

Jessica is confused and a little shocked by the suggestion. "Excuse me?" she sputters.

"Just hide it!" Ruby hisses. She looks at her reflection in the apartment door knocker and starts fixing her hair up a little.

"What... are you... doing!?" Jessica hisses back.

"We want to take this guy off guard, right? So... we're call girls. You and me."

Jessica just stares.

"Come on! Men look first and think later, right? Who knows how many other demons are in this joint. We distract him long enough to get inside and then we take him out!"

Jessica rolls her eyes. Before she can protest, her phone buzzes.

"Dean's up and out of the hospital!" she whispers with a smile. "Bela wants the address."

"Fine," Ruby says as she fiddles with her chest. "If this all goes south, we'll need the backup."

Jessica nods enthusiastically and quickly taps a reply.

The smaller woman strikes a pose in front of the door. She looks over at her texting companion.

Jessica looks back, still smiling.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "Come on, sex it up a little will ya? Get some cleavage going or something!"

The larger woman snaps out of her happy state with a nod and begins fiddling with her clothing.

Bela checks her phone. "The girls are about to enter the apartment. They're posing as call girls."

Another smile crosses Dean's face as he drives the crap out of their stolen Toyota Corolla. He looks over at Bela, detects her scorn and quickly wipes the smile from his face.

He clears his throat and nods. "Copy that. Good plan."

Bela lets out a long sigh. "Just drive."

The young demon's eyes light up and a smile creeps across his face when he opens his apartment door. "Well hi there. Do you girls need something?"

"One of your neighbours said you've been a little blue lately," Ruby purrs. "So the question is tiger, do YOU need something?"

Jessica gives an awkward nod. "Yeah."

The young man's smile looks like it will cut his face in half. "Well hell, I've got the best neighbours in the whole wide world! Come on in, you two!"

"Thanks, sugar," Ruby continues in her best sensual voice. "My friend and I have a... lot of energy today." She wiggles past and gives him a little wink.

"Oh yeah?" he asks, "Well, I think I can help tire the two of you out!"

Jessica gives him her sweetest smile as she shoves him forward and closes the door behind her.

He gives her kind of a sideways look, then turns his attention back to Ruby. "I like to work out a lot. Do you want to see?" He lifts both hands toward the ceiling. "Why don't you start by taking off my shirt with your..."

He's interrupted by a magical knife thrust into his back. His eyes and mouth shoot open while orange and red explosions illuminate the inside of his body. He falls lifeless to the ground revealing a rather flustered looking Jessica standing behind him.

"Well that was quick," Ruby says and begins smoothing out her clothing.

Jessica frowns. "I just want to get this done! The faster he went down, the faster stupid Crowley will give us what we want!"

"Harsh words, love. You'd think a little gratitude was in order."

Both women jump in fright. "What the hell!?" Jessica shouts. "We didn't call you!"

The grinning little man steps out from behind the larger brunette. "I know you didn't. Sometimes I just like to watch."

Ruby physically recoils at that suggestion. "Whatever. OK look, we did the deed. Now it's your turn!"

"True enough, love. Here's what I..."

Jessica cuts him off. "They're here!" she says smiling down at her phone. "We need to go help Bela help Dean. He's still really weak."

Both women rush out the apartment door. Crowley watches them leave and gestures with his arms. "I'll just wait here then?"

Several minutes later, Ruby opens the door with a frown on her face. Bela and Jessica have Dean draped over their shoulders.

"Ruby could have easily carried you, you know," Bela grunts.

"The demon chick can stay the hell away from me, thank you," he replies.

Ruby crosses her arms and looks out the apartment window in a huff.

Crowley greets the elder Winchester with a little nod. "Dean."

"Crowley," Dean says with a little scowl. "Nothing personal, but it's time for that mother of yours to go." He and the girls almost trip over the body on the floor. "Well that's pleasant."

The King of Hell gives a little snort. "Mother is going to pay, no matter who gets to her first."

Dean, Bela and Jessica collapse on the couch together. "Alright, the girls took care of your little errand, so make with the information!" Dean demands.

Crowley shrugs. "Fine." He flings a business card at the trio on the couch. "On that card you'll find the address of the last known where-a-bouts of mother dearest. Perhaps you'll succeed where my... idiotic minions have repeatedly failed me. Best of luck."

The little man disappears in a puff of red smoke.

Jessica retrieves the business card and her eyes light up. "Finally!" she says with a huge smile.

"What is it?" Bela asks and reaches for the card. She studies it for a moment. "The amusement park?!"


	8. Witch Hunt

_**Chapter 7: Witch Hunt**_

"No! No! No!" Jessica cries out and pounds her fists on the back of Baby's front bench seat.

Ruby reaches over and snakes an arm around the other woman pulling her into a side hug. "Sorry, Jessica. I know you wanted it to be different this time."

Dean brings Baby to a stop in front of an abandoned amusement park. The rusting hulks of equipment mixed with low hanging fog and the late afternoon grey sky paint an earie picture straight out of a graphic horror novel.

Jessica doubles up her fists in frustration. "I JUST want a little sunshine, you know? Something happy. Just a wee bit of happy. That's all. I can't take all this awful scenery any longer!"

Bela gives her a sorry look and reaches back to help console her.

"Welcome back to life," Dean says and shakes his head a little. "Better get used to it."

Bela gives him a look. He does a double take and silently mouths, "What?"

She sighs and looks at all the burger wrappers on the bench seat between them. "Feeling better now?"

Dean's playboy smile returns. "Hundred percent!"

Jessica opens the rear side door. "Come on. I want to find Sam right now."

The gate to the park is not locked. Ruby pushes it open and strides into the gloom.

Dean motions for Bela and Jessica to stop. "Hold on you two," he says with a serious look. "There's something I have to establish before I take one more step."

"What's that?" Jessica asks as Dean produces a flask from his jacket. He unscrews the lid and splashes the women in the face.

"Agh! What did you do that for?" Jessica shouts.

"He was testing to see if we were demons," Bela replies, clearly unimpressed. "Holy water, I take it?"

Dean suddenly feels foolish and puts the flask away with a sheepish smile. "I had to make sure, right?"

Two fuming women brush past him and jog to catch up to Ruby.

Dean shrugs and follows behind.

Ruby stands with her hands on her hips – purposely keeping her back to Dean. "Girls, let's split into two teams to cover more ground."

Bela links arms with the smallest brunette. "OK, I'll go with you, Ruby," she says with a smile.

Jessica scowls a little and shoots Dean a look. "Fiiiiiiiiiine. I'll go with... him."

Dean looks confused. "When did I become the bad guy?"

"Maybe the moment you started bad mouthing our friend?" Jessica replies and motions to Ruby.

Dean starts to defend his opinion, but Ruby cuts him off. "It's fine. Whatever. He has good reason to hate me. Let's just go, OK? Sam is still out there, remember?" She disappears into the fog with Bela in tow.

Dean meets Jessica's look and shrugs again. "What?"

She rolls her eyes, takes him by the arm and starts dragging him in the opposite direction.

Ruby and Bela spend the next half hour searching in, around, on top of and under every piece of amusement park equipment they come across, but to no avail.

"This feels pointless. We don't even know what we're supposed to be looking for," Bela says in a huff.

"Something... unexpected. Something that doesn't fit," Ruby muses. "Keep looking."

Dean leads with one of his pearl handled pistols with Jessica following close behind.

"This is the last building on our side," she whispers.

He holds up a hand to signal for quiet. "Shhh!" He motions for her to stand back, then kicks the door in. The pair slowly enter the building and shine their flashlights all around.

Jessica sees something in the distance and grabs at Dean's jacket.

Dean squints into the gloom and recognizes a light brown trench coat. "Cass? Cass!" he shouts and hurries to the angel's side.

Castiel is chained to the main rear building support beam. A pair of warded shackles hang loosely on his wrists.

"Dean... thank heaven..." the angel murmurs.

"What happened to you, man?" Dean demands as he and Jessica begin untangling the chains.

"The witch... Rowena... got the drop on me. These shackles... supress my power..."

"I know it," the eldest Winchester says as he pulls the shackles off his friend. "What about Sam? Did she say anything to you?"

Castiel shakes his head as he's helped to his feet. "The girls and I are fairly certain he was the victim of an imprisonment spell. That's why he disappeared on the video."

"The video?" Dean asks. "How did you get the video?"

"Crowley gave it to us when me and the girls... reappeared," Jessica says with a shrug.

Dean's brow knits. "Crowley..." he trails off.

"Dean, what is it?" Castiel asks.

Dean looks away and thinks for a moment, then turns back to them. "I think this whole thing is a setup."

***

Bela and Ruby approach the remains of the big tent in the center of the park.

"Why didn't we start with this one?" Ruby whispers.

"The largest covered space in the whole park?" Bela whispers back and shrugs. "I thought it would have been too obvious."

The two women cautiously enter and scan the darkness.

Suddenly, a dozen torches light in unison to reveal a dainty redhead sitting atop a makeshift wooden throne. She stands with a big smile and raises her arms in the air.

"Girls! You made it!"

Bela and Ruby exchange looks. "What is this? Who are you?" Bela asks.

The redhead keeps on smiling as her hands find her hips. "Come now, dearie. I think you must have figured it out by now," she says in her thick Scottish accent.

"Rowena!" Dean shouts as he, Castiel and Jessica charge in. He levels his pistol at the witch. "Whatever you're planning, you can forget it! Where's Sam!?"

The witch feels playful. "Oh Dean, so good of you to join us. I see the girls followed the clues, just as I had hoped they would. Lucky for you, I might add."

He cocks the hammer on his pistol to accentuate his point. "Sam. Now."

She gives him a 'spoil sport' look and points to a gem stone on a nearby table. "Simply smash the stone, and your brother will be set free, right as rain."

Dean remains firm. "No tricks. Cass..." he says with a nod to the angel.

Castiel retrieves the stone and examines it for a moment. He looks back to Dean, who gives him a reassuring nod. He smashes the stone on the ground. Sam appears with a bolt of lightning.

"Sammie!" Dean calls out. "Are you alright?"

Castiel helps the younger Winchester to his feet. "Dean? Cass? Yeah... yeah, I'm alright. Thank..." he trails off when he sees the girls. His eyes meet Jessica's with a look of disbelief.

"Jess?" he says softly. She vigorously nods her head and runs into his arms while choking back emotion. Ruby looks at the ground with a slight frown.

"Ohhhhh,"Rowena screeches and hops up and down with excitement. "Isn't love grand?"

Bela places a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby manages a little smile for her friend.

Dean looks a little confused, but maintains his tough guy persona. "Alright, Rowena, what the hell was the meaning of all this? You brought the girls back to life? Why? Why take out me and Sam?"

A familiar voice comes from the tent opening. "So the girls could prove themselves worthy."

Crowley stands in the gloom with a smile on his face.

Castiel advances on him. "Crowley..."

"Ah ah ah..." Crowley says and makes a motion with his hand. The angel warded shackles come flying through the tent wall and wrap themselves around the angel again. Before Sam and Dean can react, they find themselves flung together. A rope magically ties itself around them.

"Sam!" Jessica cries out and runs to the other two women.

Rowena looks very pleased with herself. "Tah-day!" she exclaims.

Crowley has his usual smirk. "There you have it, mother. Just as we planned."

The tiny woman hops down from her wooden throne and reaches for her son. "Fergus, you've done your mother proud today."

"What the hell, Crowley?" Sam shouts.

"Yeah," Dean adds. "Since when are you and Rowena on speaking terms?"

The King of Hell removes his mother's hands and steps away. "Once in a while, mother and I see eye to eye on things. She needed a favour, and I needed her power."

Rowena turns to the three women and opens her arms for a group hug. None of the women step forward to accept her invitation. "Oh girls," the witch says with a big smile. "I'm so proud of you all. You worked together to solve the mystery that Fergus thought up!"

"Crowley," Castiel says in a weakened voice. "It was you... all along."

He turns to the captive angel and looks him up and down. "Indeed. As usual, I was one step ahead of all of you."

"Oh sure," Sam pipes up. "Except you knew Dean and I would see right through this from the start, so you had your mother ambush us."

Crowley grins some more. "Well said, Moose. That and I knew the girls would find your disappearance motivation enough to actually attempt to solve your case." He give the three women a look. "Isn't that right, my dears? Such... sentiment."

"Ok..." Ruby says slowly. "So here we are. What now? What was it all for?"

Rowena looks like she's going to burst. "I brought you all back so that you can be..." She pauses for dramatic effect. "...my knights!"

The girls all exchange looks. "You're what?" Jessica asks.

"My knights!" Rowena repeats.

Sam and Dean exchange looks as well. "You did all this... you brought these girls back from the dead... just so you could have some followers?" Dean asks.

Rowena places her hands back on her hips and gives the boys a look of distain. "Not just followers. My elite warriors. The tip of my sword. The heralds of my greatness!"

Bela looks over at the boys and Castiel. She gives Crowley a sideways look, then looks back to the witch. "And we would want to do this... why?"

The smile faces from Rowena's face. "What do you mean, why? I was the one that plucked your essences from the void. I was the one that orchestrated a grand task so that the three of you could learn to work together. I've given you everything!"

"You brought us back... you put all this together... because you hoped we would agree to become... your subjects?" Ruby asks with a look of incredulity on her face.

"And what are you getting out of this, Crowley?" Dean asks. "What's your angle?"

"Me?" the King of Hell asks with pretended surprise. "Can't a boy help out his mother without being accused of having ulterior motives?"

"Cut the crap, Crowley!" Sam shouts.

"No fighting, boys!" Rowena says in a firm tone. "Fergus wants my help with a little spell is all, so I agreed to this little arrangement. I help him win the favour of The Darkness, and he helps me get my Mega Coven up and running. Oh, and he'll stop relentlessly trying to kill his poor mother, isn't that right son?"

Crowley bows a little. "Oh course, mother dearest. And since you bring it up, how's that little spell coming along? My time is at a premium after all."

Castiel struggles a little against his chains. "Nothing good will come of this," he says with as much force as he can muster. "Neither of you can be trusted. You'll double cross each other in the end."

Rowena looks flustered. She turns her attention back to the three woman. "Well girls? Are you with me? When I'm done with you, you'll all be more powerful than you ever imagined."

The women look to each other. No words are spoken, but their consensus is unanimous. "No thanks," Jessica states. The other's nod their agreement.

The witch narrows her eyes. "No thanks?" she repeats. "No thanks? NO THANKS!?" she stomps her foot on the ground and her redhead temperament comes to the surface. "Do you girls not realize that that which was given can also be taken away? I pulled your skinny little arsses out of the void, and I can put them back just as easily!"

Ruby takes a deep breath and steps forward. "I think that would be for the best."

Bela and Jessica exchange panicked looks. "Wait... Ruby. No! What are you saying?"

"Girls," Ruby turns to address them. "We don't belong here. Our lives ended. We became part of the cosmos. It was nice to be back for a visit, but in the end, it isn't right."

The other two woman let her words sink in. As much as they want to disagree with her, they can't.

"You ungrateful little trollop!" Rowena screams and grabs Ruby by the shoulder. "I'm going to melt your insides before I..."

She's cut off as Ruby grabs her and roughly shoves her into Crowley and the pair go down. She dives on top of the mother and son. "Girls! Free the boys!" she shouts.

Without hesitation, Ruby and Jessica scramble over the melee happening on the floor.

"Help Cass first!" Dean commands.

The women tug at Castiel's chains. A moment later, the angel is free.

"Get... get off me! I'm the King!" Crowley cries out as he struggles against the two women on top of him.

"Oh shut up, Fergus!" Rowena shouts as she tries to roll away from Ruby.

The other women succeed in freeing the Winchesters. Sam and Dean are able to separate Crowley, Rowena and Ruby.

Crowley backs away from the group while dusting himself off. "Deal's off, mother! I'll have your head on a pike before the night is over!" he growls. "And you two!" he says addressing Sam and Dean. "We're going to have to have a serious talk later!"

The King of Hell disappears in a little puff of red smoke.

Everyone surrounds Rowena next. Her eyes dart from one individual to the next as they close in on her.

"I think it's time you give back the Book of the Damned," Sam says in a firm tone.

"Yeah. And the codex!" Dean adds.

The witch suddenly relaxes and gives everyone a big smile. "Alright, boys. You win this one. But it's not going to come without a price!"

Sam's eyes open wide. "Cover her mouth!" he shouts.

Too late, the little redhead shouts an arcane sentence and vanishes in a flash of light.

"The witch is slippery," Castiel drones.

"Who cares?" Jessica cries. "It's over! It's finally over!" She rushes into Sam's arms and they kiss passionately.

Bela smiles at the sight and wraps herself around Dean's arm. The elder Winchester returns her smile.

Ruby sighs and shoots a half smile at Castiel. "Guess it's just you and me, angel boy."

Castiel basically ignores her. "What did Rowena mean when she said it wouldn't come without a price?"

"Who knows?" Bela purrs.

The angel continues to frown. "I don't like it. Everything magical eventually comes with consequence."

In answer to his question, Jessica suddenly feels like she was kicked in the stomach. She pushes away from Sam with a look of pain.

"Jess? What is it? What's wrong?"

She looks at him with terror in her eyes. "I feel it. It's over."

"What do you mean, 'it's over?'" Sam shouts.

Crowley examines the tallest brunette. "The magical essence that I sensed about the girls earlier. It's fading from Jessica."

Jessica screams and reaches for Sam again. "No! NOOOOOOO!"

"JESS!" Sam grabs her and holds her close. "Jess..." he whispers. "No. No, not again."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispers back. "I feel it. I'm leaving again."

She reaches up and kisses Sam Winchester one last time. Tears stain his face as she steps away from him. She gives the other two girls a grateful smile.

"Goodbye", she whispers. Jessica dissolves into stardust and disperses back into the cosmos.

"Jessica," Sam whimpers and falls to his knees.

Now Bela doubles over in pain.

"Bela!" Dean shouts and grabs her by the waist.

She chuckles a bit through the pain. "I think we both know it wouldn't have worked out between us, even if I was allowed to stay."

"Aw Bela..." Dean says softly, his face a mask of shame.

"Don't," she says. "It's fine. No wait... actually... come here. I want one for the road." She pulls Dean in for a passionate kiss. It ends and she steps away with a grin. She nods at the younger Winchester. "Nice to see you again, Sam."

Sam manages to return the nod through his tears.

She addresses the angel. "Thank you, Cass."

Castiel gives an emotionless nod in acknowledgement.

She smiles at Ruby. "Hey girl. Maybe Jess and I will see you in a few..."

Bela is cut off as she dissolves into stardust and rejoins the universe.

Dean clears his throat and looks over at Ruby. Sam manages to stand and get a hold of his emotions.

Ruby closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them with a little smile and nods. "Yep, I'm next. I can feel it."

She reaches out for the boys. Sam, Dean and Castiel move in and embrace her in a group hug.

Castiel tries his best to say something appropriate. "Thank you for your help. You proved yourself to be a great ally."

Ruby smiles. "You're welcome, Castiel."

"Yes," Sam manages. "Thank you. For everything."

She smiles again. "You're welcome, Samuel. Keep an eye on your brother, won't you?"

Dean is silent.

"Dean?" Sam prods.

"Alright, alright." He grumbles. "Maybe you weren't lying when you said things were different this time."

Ruby laughs out loud. "I'll take it. Thank you, Dean."

She steps away from them and gives one last address.

"Never give up on anyone, boys. Especially each other. Even demons can change their stripes if they want it bad enough."

She gives them all a huge smile. A moment later, she joins Jessica and Bela in the stars.

Castiel wraps his arms around the Winchester's shoulders. "Sam. Dean. It's good to have you back."

Sam smiles. "You too, Cass."

Dean is silent as he processes everything that just happened. Finally he looks up with a smile. "Is anyone else hungry?"

"Hell yes!" Sam smiles and nods.

The three men walk out of the circus tent back into the gloom of the evening.

Castiel looks up at the sky as they disappear from sight. "Sam. Dean. Do either of you know anything about cars?"

The End.


End file.
